1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical terminal and to an assembly including an electrical terminal.
2. Background Art
A prior electrical terminal includes a terminal body having a crimp connector that is configured to be connected to an electrical wire. The terminal further includes a nut that is rotatably connected to the terminal body for mounting the terminal on a threaded stud, which extends from a mounting surface. A separate lock washer may also be positioned between the terminal body and the mounting surface for inhibiting loosening of the nut. Furthermore, an integral plastic washer may be formed on a surface of the nut disposed away from the terminal body for inhibiting loosening of the nut.